Wish You Came Back
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Ash was gone for about 15 years. He had a source of power that came from the a wish. Depending on how strong the wish, that's how much energy that could be used. May tells us about the story of how he dissappeared, all because of Wish Energy. Based off of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Scott Pilgrim vs The World. Written for the 'Wishes' contest on Advanceshipping Nation.


_**Wish You Came Back:**_

* * *

And so, I decided to create something a little different, instead of following up and creating an Empty Solitude Ending which was to be posted on my One-Year Anniversary on Fanfiction, which I might no longer carry out, I will be posting this new one. It is for the "Wishes" Theme Contest. Consult Shiny Gengar or Beastmode for that. And…I guess I could aim for being unique? I don't know, definitely won't get me the win, due to the fact that this is a completely different fic from the others I've seen so far. Oh well, I guess I tried my best, and I had fun. Judge fairly? Guess not.

**_Betareader Notes From Beastmode953: Okay Yin-yang did a good job with this. It was rocky and confusing at first but i liked his enthusiasm and creativity. As im sure you will like it too. I apologize if i made any mistakes here and don't take it on yin-yang. As im editing this, i am barely starting my own fic. So hope you enjoy. He really did a great job!_**

Disclaimers: I, Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, do not own anything related to the Pokemon series. The Buster Sword belongs to the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

_**May's POV:**_

I got up that morning. With the ends of my brown hair swinging all over my face from moving around my bed. Then i remembered.

_It's that day again is it not? Days, weeks, months, fifteen years, right? I could ponder all of those questions that have been ahead of me. I guess, it was just like that, even now. _

I looked up for a moment as if someone was there watching. Only taking a second to catch a breathe.

_How have you been? I've been fine after those 15 years. The night you left for 5, and came back, stayed for another 5 but then…you disappeared for the remaining 5. I'm 35, and still lively. Remember…our night?_

"Mommy, Mommy!"

I opened my eyes, seeing a young girl with a Buneary stuffie inside her arms, pushing on me gently. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and had a simple pair of pink PJs on.

"C'mon c'mon! Wake up!" She screamed up at my ear while tugging onto my dress as hard as she could.

My daughter really had a one track mind. She knew exactly what she wanted. Just like somebody i used to know.

"Don't be so hard on her, we know it's your birthday, but be easy on her. It's that day again." The boy spoke trying to calm her down.

A boy, about the age of 14 was in the doorway, which was in my sights. He had a set of brown spiked hair, wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. I just smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it Sebastian. Clara was just a little excited about it."

I got out of my bed, where we had then started moving to the outside, grabbing a pair of keys, and loading on a bike. They were my children. And your children too. You don't know how much like you they really are. Don't you agree? Don't you wish to see them again…Ash?

* * *

_**Flashback, 15 Years Ago:**_

I could remember those years well. 15 years ago, the world was in a war zone. Technology and Pokémon had evolved far beyond our understanding. The reformed teams of Plasma, Galactic, and Rocket had joined together as one organization, and have been chasing other trainers and Pokémon for a certain aspect of power.

They were looking for "wish energy", which a power source was made by the wishes of trainers with pure hearts. Those with pure hearts have wishes that aren't shallow and are usually out for good intentions. This wish energy was a source of power that came from the power of someone's wish. Depending on how strong for the want of that wish, that's how much energy that could be extracted and used, however, if it's a more negative wish, less positive energy to use, and are less than likely to be efficient.

Trainers fought beside their Pokémon, not just commanding them. Guns, Swords, Bows and Arrows, Spears, they were legalized for the war. Naturally, Trainers were able to get a hold of some of these weapons. These weapons could become more powerful with Wish Energy. This was why the evil organizations were after trainers with pure hearts and strong wishes. Weapons are less powerful compared to weapons that could be powered up by a wish.

For Ash, he somehow had this giant buster sword, which was almost an exact duplicate of the one used in Final Fantasy VII, where he was able to carry around with one hand. I must admit, he was really tough back then. I myself didn't fight, but I was more of the healer on our team. Our primary healing item, which I carried, was a Potion Gun. Its design and functions were very similar to the medi-gun from Team Fortress Two, mainly there to heal our team if someone ever got hurt. Our other and final member was Drew, who at first glance, both Ash and he were bitter to work together, but settled aside their differences for our one goal.

Drew was an archer. He carried a bow and a crossbow, which helped us out at times. We could send Pokémon, traps, and other things at our enemies while we were at a safe distance, easily taking care of our enemies. At the time, we were known as "Team Advance". We wished for the best in this world, and they never stopped pursuing us for that wish we had. That wish, more so than not, Ash's Wish, was to bring them down in the least amount of bloodshed, and in the least amount of conflict. We would spend countless hours running, non-stop at times, just to survive against these dictators that had tried to conquer these regions.

"Drew, what happened to them?"I asked my green-haired friend.

Up in a tree, Drew had a scope on him, looking across the vast land, before leaping down to where I was.

"We are not safe. I see some enemies that are leaving from the farther caves, so we are in danger from those Rockets, seeing as they might be getting reinforcements." He sounded with concern in his voice.

"Then we can't stay here too long."

I looked behind me, seeing Ash, having the sword in its sheath, sat next to a motorcycle with a computer on it, Pikachu obviously helping him out.

"I did an even longer range scan of our area, which gave me this."

We walked over to his bike, seeing that there were a few dots on the screen. There is one thing that we haven't prepared for. Outside party members.

"Bounty Hunters, assassins, mercenaries, other splinter groups are coming to find us. We must get out of here."

We nodded, Ash closing his laptop, and me and Drew getting inside a truck that we had found, which was being sold for free because it was an extremely old model. Drew took the wheel; as I sat beside him as well, strapping up. Ash had started up his bike.

"LET'S MOVE!"

Ash and Drew hit the speed, making me feel exhilarated. The feeling of this speed is something that I never got bored of. However, as we exited out of the forest, I heard some other motors coming up at the side of Ash's bike.

"Pikapi!"

Ash turned his head to the side, seeing some other bikers on the side come up from behind and they were already trying to shoot him.

"Aw damn, for the love of Arceus! They must have been tracking our signal!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Ash nodded, where I saw him take out his sword from behind his back, channeling a yellow energy into it, causing it to glow gold.

"Get out of our way you scum!"

Ash held one of the handlebars with only one hand, while slashing at the enemy bikers. Some of them fell off, but some had Pokémon, which got him a bit agitated, along with the sword turning back into its regular silver color.

"Pikachu! Get em out!"

Pikachu started shocking them, getting some good hits, while Ash continued to fight, slashing some of the Pokémon, only for them to faint and return to the enemy's pokeballs.

"On your left!"

As Ash heard my call, Ash jumped to the right, landing his feet perfectly on a tree trunk, springing forwards and slashing a biker, and knocking him off, and not drawing blood to the blade. He then looked ahead, seeing a new forest, however, plant life surrounded the front, where Pikachu was already running ahead, leaping tree to tree.

"Pikachu!"

Ash threw his Buster Sword, where Pikachu leaped out from one of the trees, grabbing the sword with his little hands, and threw it, that it had miraculously spun enough to slash through the foliage, and stick itself in the ground, to the left of Ash. I could see him smirk from this. As his bike approached the sword, he leaned to use his right hand, while holding the handle bar with his left hand, reaching off to the side and grabbing it out of the ground, putting it in a compartment on the right of his bike. I however, heard some more noises, motorized ones again.

"Guys! Behind us!"

Ash scowled, as he saw more people, however with jet packs, flying behind us, and shooting us with their guns.

"Son of a Salamence, May! Take the wheel!"

Drew gave me the truck's steering wheel, while he climbed out of one of the windows, standing on the roof of the truck, pulling out his crossbow.

"May, be careful with your driving! You know I am on top of this thing!"

I just sarcastically rolled my eyes as I returned my attention to driving, but I could hear the sounds of Drew loading his crossbow and firing arrows, which by the screams, I could tell they were perfect shots.

"Damn hunters!"

I suddenly felt a burst of heat coming from the side of the truck.

"What in-"

I immediately saw fire on the side of the truck.

"What happened?"

I heard a dragon's cry, meaning that he must have something to do with the truck burning.

"This stupid Salamence came out of nowhere and shot a Dragon Pulse at the side of the truck! Get to the top before you burn out!"

I quickly got out of the truck, getting onto its roof, grabbing the Potion Gun, and stood up, though I felt many leaves and canopy hitting me.

"Now what?"

Ash moved his bike a bit near the burning truck.

"Hurry and jump!"

His statement just startled me.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you wish to be burned alive?"

I just slowly shook my head.

"Then just jump!"

I took a small breath, holding onto the Potion Gun that was held in my arms, taking a small leap of faith towards Ash.

"May! Heads!"

I just turned around, seeing the Salamence get close to me as I fell.

"Back off!"

I saw Drew shoot an arrow, taking out one of his wings, while Ash threw his Garchomp out, rode on it, Dragon Clawed and slashed the Salamence in the chest, caught me, and getting both of us back on the bike, all in one minute.

"Drew! Get off!"

"I know!"

Drew got his own bike out of the trunk of the truck, riding with us into the forest canopy.

* * *

_**A little while later in this time:**_

We were panting. It was too tiring for us sometimes.

"You know, I just wish that this madness could stop sometimes."

We looked at Drew, who was looking at the entrance from the cave, hidden, examining the field.

"We should be safe, hopefully." Drew spoke to the team.

"We should get some rest. Drew, stay up for lookout for them."

Drew then left the cave, getting up higher to a nearby tree, while I just laid back on the ground, while Ash slept on the seat of his bike.

"May?"He asked with his eyes on mine.

"Yeah?"I replied.

"Did you ever wish, that…when everything was over, you would find someone?"

I just laid in the darkness processing his question.

_Why is he asking me about this now? Of all times? _

"I guess so. That would be a nice change of pace. I do enjoy that particular other's company."

I could hear him sigh.

"Drew that important to you huh?"

I was just flustered a little at his question.

_Seriously Ash? Could you be that dense?_

"Wait, what?" I replied to him quickly.

"You know what I said." He spoke in a sad tone not even making eye contact.

I sat up, looking at him as he sat on his bike.

_No wonder he doesn't like Drew. He's jealous of him. Now i get it._

"Who said I was talking about Drew?" I assured him.

I could see his eyes shoot open, looking directly at me.

"Then, are you-"

_Wow. _

I stood up, in front of Ash.

"I love you Ash. Don't you feel the same way?"

He softened his gaze, where he got up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I always did. I thought you would have loved Drew, since you two spent more time together than you and I. I always had the wish that when the conflict was over, I..."

_At least i don't have to worry about Dawn or Misty anymore._

He pulled something out of his bike's compartment, pulling out a black velvet box.

_Is he serious?_

"Oh my gosh."

"May, will you-"

I immediately started kissing him, pushing him onto his motorbike.

"Yes…"

I felt the ring move onto my finger, smiling at him as it did.

"I love you…"

I then kissed him under the darkness, starting to-

* * *

***WE INTERRPUT THIS STORY FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!***

* * *

Sup?

* * *

***WE BRING YOU BACK TO YOUR PREVIOUSLY SCHEDULED CHAPTER!***

* * *

_**The next morning:**_

As I arose from my slumber, I saw that Ash was no longer at his bike. In fact, I couldn't even see his bike. He was gone. I looked around, seeing 3 shadowy figures at the entrance. I slowly crept up to the entrance, seeing a blue and black bi-pedal jackal, and a purple bi-pedal feline like Pokémon.

"Now is the time."

I was just shocked, where I accidentally uttered a few words from my mouth.

"What time?"

As I said that, Ash turned around, looking at me with sad eyes. The other shadowy figures were Mewtwo and Lucario. I could hear their telepathy speech in italics.

"_Why is that woman here?"_

"_Mewtwo, she is part of Ash's team. She is no threat towards us."_

"_Well, we don't have time at the moment, just to remind you."_

I gasped.

"May, I'm sorry, but…these guys need me, and I don't have much of a choice. As much as Team Advance means to me, their team needs another aura wielder."

I started tearing up. Is he leaving me already? Even after last night?

"They, they need me...it's this, or the world is in much more danger than ever before."

My heart shattered. I let my tears fall.

"What? Why?"

"You know how much I would want to stay with you? I do! But I can't."

I gasped, while sighing.

"…I wish…"

"I promise, your wish will come true for me to come back."

"You're so corny."

I kissed him, before a small cough interrupted us.

"_Ash, I believe we still have a mission."_

Ash pulled away, before looking at both him and me with a smirk.

"Mewtwo, could you possibly…"

He then whispered the rest in the psychic type's ear, before he pulled back and just groaned.

"_Fine, but that is it. You come with us right afterwards."_

He nodded, making Mewtwo summon a small contract in front of him, along with a pen.

"_You two have a few minutes."_

I looked it over, where Ash had already signed it.

"A marriage agreement?"

"Just in case, because I'll be leaving for quite a while, I know it takes a lot of-"

I signed it, making our marriage official.

"What? Already?"

"I know that these take commitments, but…we might as well get it over with for when you come back, you will be a father."

_"Ash, we must leave, now."_

Ash swept me off my feet, planting a kiss on my face.

"I will return! Until then! Stay single!"

As his bike got started he uttered a single word while giving me a thumbs-up.

"Mrs. Ketchum."

He sped off on his bike, following Mewtwo and Lucario. I just stood there, smiling.

* * *

And that was when you left me with our soon to be first child. Drew, being the other Team member, supported me; however, I stayed single and kept my commitment with you.

When he was born, he asked where his father was. I kept telling him you were off saving the world. I guess things didn't change too drastically, except the addition of someone in my family.

You know, my father didn't take it too kindly when I said to him that I got married, and had a child with me, (where normally, a woman wouldn't like having a child all to herself, I was quite the opposite) but after I told him I didn't regret having him, and the marriage was with Ash, he slightly warmed up at the time. Eventually, on the same night you left, you came back. I could remember that as well…

"Sebastian! Come back here!"

I watched as my son at 4 ran away from me, where I followed him, giving the chase.

"Try and catch me!"

"Wait, look out!"

Sebastian didn't look where he was going, causing him to crash into someone. And that someone made my heart flutter.

"Ow! I'm sorry Mister!"

The man was smiling, and so did I. My wish did come true.

"Hey…"

His appearance has changed. His signature hair was now spiked. His clothing consisted of a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. It ended with a pauldron, and two straps covered his chest held by a pokeball badge, while the sword was still in its place, on his back in a large sheath. A Pikachu just sat on his shoulder, on the pauldron.

"Hey. Your wish came true now didn't it?"

I just nodded, while tears came into my eyes.

"Ash..."

I leaped into his arms, crying my heart out.

"Ash! I can't believe that you truly are alive!"

I kissed him. I could feel the emotions of satisfaction from before everything return. Truly amazing. I could hear some gagging noises in the background, where both of us turned to look at Sebastian.

"Ew! Mom, why do you kiss a stranger?"

I saw a small tint of sadness within Ash, but I knew how to handle the situation.

"Sebastian, remember when I said that your dad was off saving the world?"

He just nodded.

"This, is that very dad."

He just had his eyes wide open in shock, while I saw a ghost of a smile creep on Ash's face. But then my son just crossed his arms.

"Then prove to me you are a superhero."

I just shrugged at him. Ash just sighed, before taking the sword out of its normal sheath. He then preformed a few moves, spun his sword around with both hands, and produced an Aura Sphere, channeling it within his Buster Sword. I could see Sebastian's amazement, entranced by the abilities and techniques done.

"You are a superhero! Daddy!"

Sebastian leaped into his arms, both giving each other a reunion hug. They haven't known about their existences for 5 years. It was sweet to see them, Father and Son.

"C'mon, I have a cool place we could live."

He lead us to his bike, which hasn't changed a bit, me and Ash got onto the back, while Sebastian sat in a side car that had been placed for smaller kids.

"Did you-"

"Best not to ask."

We sped off, experiencing the speed, the speed of 5 years ago. And then, for 5 years, we lived in a base you built yourself Ash. It had provided everything for us, and kept us safe. We kept up with old times, with you getting me pregnant again. A year later, and we had our second child, Clara, exiting out of the hospital with her in my arms. That was the year you disappeared again.

* * *

_**Five years has passed just letting you know, Ash stayed with May for those five years, and in one of those years, they had Clara:**_

* * *

It was when I was discharged out of the hospital. We were walking towards the parking lot, however, as we got to the bike, you took out your Buster sword, slashing the air, which had intercepted and clashed with something.

"He's here!"

* * *

**_*insert the one-winged angel theme from Final Fantasy VII*_**

* * *

A different person was flying in the air, having one black wing coming from his back. He was wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing, the same hair, however, grown to be long with his bangs parted to either side of his face. And what scared me the most was what was in his right hand. A seven-foot long katana in a battle stance with the sword held over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward.

"Good to see you again…Ash."

I could see Ash scowl.

"Hunter!"

A black Pikachu with blue cheeks then hopped to the ground, taking a battle stance in front of Ash's Pikachu while "Hunter" simply floated down to our level. This made 10-year old Sebastian confused.

"Hunter?"

"He's the enemy. He had killed many people and trainers. His motives are nothing more than destruction."

"But why does he look so much like you, except, you know, eviler?"

The evil copy, also known as Hunter, just had a ghost of an evil smile on his face.

"He is nothing more than my counterpart. I am the whole Ash. I have everything, and he, is a mere copy."

I just gasped. This isn't real. Who truly is the real Ash then?

"You lie. May, all I did was use the powers of the aura! I was chasing the madman behind the destruction through a portal that connected through universes that opened with my aura, along with the power of my wish, which let Hunter from a more negative universe enter ours! He's my dark counterpart from a different universe, a one where he is a dictator!"

I shielded my two children as the two counterparts readied each other for battle.

"And what do you want Hunter? Isn't your universe enough that is already under your foot enough?"

"What I want Ash, is to use this place as a vessel, and the power of your aura and others that are in this universe, to expand my empire across many others and the cosmos,"

Hunter's hand then was raised into the air, where some storm clouds gathered in the sky.

"And using the wishes that have been made, along with combining their power with pure aura, we will go further down the line of other dimensions, and rule over them as well, just as the wish and aura guardians before me. All I have to do is kill you, and then extract that power from your dead body."

His one wing folded out, making him float again.

"Seeing is Believing. Empty Solitude. They sum you up very well. Accept it. And if you want to determine the fate of your dimension...well, that's up to you, Ash."

"It ends here!"

Ash's sword began glowing blue, having golden yellow lightning surround his blade, while Hunter's blade was the complete opposite, glowing yellow, and having dark blue lightning instead. The two began a sword duel. Both attacked each other at fierce times, with combinations and slashes that had been timed perfectly and in-sync, barely letting each other in the open. Their battles took place in the air, on ground, and even some slashing at each other upside down, channeling some of their own Pokémon's attacks into their swords and pulling off impressive signatures. Their Pikachus were also in a deep battle, where neither refused to give up. However, eventually, Pikachu caught Hunter's Pikachu off guard, causing him to faint, resulting in Ash's Pikachu's victory. Eventually, something caught my ears.

"May! Look out!"

I snapped out of the Pikachu's victory over Hunter's Pikachu, to see a large Shadow Ball come towards and hit me.

"MAY!"

"MOM!"

As I got hit, so did Clara and Sebastian, where we both fell to the ground. And as Ash kept calling for me, I heard a sickening sound.

"Hmph. Always getting in the way, and now one of your loved-ones gets hurt."

A thud could be heard, where I briefly opened by eyes, seeing Ash on the ground, his sword stuck into the ground, and the katana drawing blood from his arm.

"Well, this looks like a proper finish for you…"

I just watched at Hunter started assaulting my injured husband. As I slowly got up to my knees, I looked to see Sebastian a bit hurt.

"Is Clara-"

As soon as I checked over the infant in my arms, I could tell she was fine.

"Thank goodness…"

I then felt a small surge of power somewhere, and saw Sebastian getting up, along with a slight blue tint around his body. Did he inherit the aura?

"Dad…"

I saw where he was looking at. Hunter laid a final blow to Ash's face, where the Buster Sword was also in Hunter's hands.

"Farewell, my mirror."

I saw what Sebastian was looking at. Hunter had dropped his katana in order to use Ash's Buster Sword. Sebastian then had a blue aura around him, while the Buster Sword was above Ash's head.

"You…SON OF A SALAMENCE!"

Sebastian then bursted forward at an extremespeed, taking the katana off the ground and slashing Hunter in the back, slicing off the one wing that was there, causing him to also drop the Buster Sword.

"What in the name of-"

I tried to get up, where I needed to stop Sebastian. Hunter then saw the aura around Sebastian and the yellow glow around the katana, causing him to smirk.

"Interesting…so, you're an aura wielder at this level from this distress? Tell me, what is your wish?"

"I wish for you to stop hurting my Dad!"

Suddenly, a star and an orb came out of Sebastian's chest, turning into a portal beside them.

"What is this?"

Hunter just smirked evilly.

"The portal to the other universes has opened, all thanks to you. Seems that your resolve is a strong and pure wish, and the aura is at a mandatory pure level."

Sebastian tried again at slashing at Hunter, but the Katana was simply blocked, along with a Force Palm pumped into Sebastian's chest.

"Ouch…"

I then saw Ash get up, silently picking up the sword.

"Know your place child. Your father is simply just not who he claims to be, what does he possibly cherish that isn't himself?"

A bright golden and blue glow came from Ash's Sword, where it also covered him in a fierce neon blue aura.

"You just don't get it,"

Ash spun his sword, getting a few hits on Hunter on the back.

"There isn't a thing that I don't cherish!"

He threw Hunter in the air, bombarded his opponent with fourteen sword slashes, following up with a powerful overhead slash that hit him another six times, before Ash was above him, face to face.

"Aura Storm!"

A bright blue beam shot out of Ash's hand and sword, sending Hunter straight into the ground.

"Wow…"

He landed on the ground, panting at the upset.

"That's it, I guess."

Ash looked at the portal, channeling his aura into the sword.

"A new wish…"

As light kept shooting at the portal from his sword, I saw Hunter standing up.

"Ash! Sebastian!"

"Too late!"

A bright red beam then charged up, aimed at Sebastian.

"I'll take care of you first!"

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"SAYANORA!"

As a bright light blast came from his hand, I heard cindering flames of heat and mass destruction in front of me. It was done, Sebastian died…until, I saw something that shocked me.

"He's alive?"

He was, his somewhat spiked hair was showing, and his purple shirt and jeans were there too. Then…Ash must have…

"Hey Hunter."

As the smoke cleared, I saw Ash's arms were badly burnt, and his clothes mostly were destroyed, showing nothing more than half of his shirt gone, and ripped burnt pants.

"You missed the vitals."

Hunter just frowned at Ash.

"You are really foolish."

"I'm not foolish. And you know what? You're, coming with me!"

I saw Ash have enough strength to get up and shove Hunter near the portal.

"If I can't take you here, then you'll go down back to where you came from!"

"This portal is synched to the other dimensions, you cannot send me back to my own universe."

"That's where you're wrong Hunter. I channeled a new wish into the portal. Restore peace and send those who are lost home. You are going, right now!"

I could see them both struggle to push each other.

"You do realize that if I go in, you're automatically coming with me as well!"

"As if something like that will stop me!"

Ash turned, looking at Pikachu, Sebastian, Clara, and me.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, but I gotta save the world again. I'll come back!"

"What? Dad, no!"

"Live life my son. You're a part of my legacy. Become the Pokemon Master. Take care of your sister and your mother. They need you."

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, and I could see both Pikachu and Sebastian crying.

"Daddy..."

"Pikapi..."

"Goodbye...my son."

His sights and focus then switched to the still struggling Hunter.

"Ash!"

"Sorry for the holdup! This is it!"

Ash fully pushed him through, but as Hunter disappeared in the portal, so did my husband, where I could remember the smile on his face that day. And Sebastian, he cried to the sky, cursing at Arceus.

* * *

_**Skip another 5 years or so, either way, Back to the present:**_

Unfortunate for us. Clara had never seen her father, but we always told her that he was protecting us. I suspected, that, you died. And taking care of a second child was not easy as the first one. But then, Sebastian went on his Pokémon journey. He had chosen a Gastly of all things to be his starter, albeit, he woke up late, and decided to raise it into a Gengar. A Shiny one no doubt. He had the same katana held by Hunter, and used it in the Pokehuman battles, which were legalized Pokémon battles with humans fighting with weapons that guaranteed to not kill. The katana did that surprisingly well. His Team and skills had won 3rd place in the Kanto league. I wish you could have seen it all. And now, today, we celebrate the little girl's birthday.

"Happy 4th Birthday Clara!"

As she blew out her candles, I clapped, along with Sebastian and the rest of my family. We distributed gifts, and had fun for the most part. I was guessing that her wish was to see you. When the doorbell rang, I was surprised.

"You can't be serious."

As I left to open the door, I was just shocked.

"It's..."

"Sup?"

From the clothing, I could tell it consisted of simple pants with a sleeveless shirt, which were indigo in color, with a belt, brown boots and gauntlets with a single pauldron over the left shouldermaking me surprised..

"Ash..."

"Came back, like I always do."

I just smiled, embraced him, and brought him inside. What I saw inside his hand was a gift.

"A Pokémon egg?"

Clara came up to me and tugged my pant leg.

"Who this man mommy?"

"Clara, meet your daddy."

Clara just had her mind blown. I could tell with her eyes. She started beaming, and leapt into his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! I missed you! My birthday wish came true!"

"It sure did. Happy Birthday Clara."

As they walked into the living area, I joined him, looking quite tired at the startling appearance, but wishes sometimes do come true. As he gave his gift to Clara, I thought back to a lot of events in the past 15 years. I wished for him to come back, and he did. He wasn't going to leave again, my newest wish.

* * *

So...yah, that's my entry...look, this is probably a really, really terrible and insanely bad fic. But I had fun, and next time, I don't wanna know about any type of contest while I'm planning to write Ash Ketchum vs the World, an Epic Battle between Drew and Ash, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, and Final fantasy VII Advent Children. Yeah, there was a lot of mistakes, and I'm not truly proud of this fic. However, I will say that I enjoyed writing it. If you want a better fic, check out the two fics I've included as hints, and one of them is a fic that I am most proud of. Judge fairly!


End file.
